


in the heat

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Oh god, Rutting, and it's smut, first SF9 fic, seokwoo loves chani's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Rowoon walks over Chani doing something unimaginable, and things escalated.Two-part story.





	1. Chapter 1

It was four o’clock in the afternoon, and Chani was left alone in the dorm. The hyungs went out with the manager for the dermatologist sessions, and Chani’s already finished yesterday. He was left in the dorm to finish whatever stuff Inseong told him to do, and he’s too bored to function. He rolled sideways to his right, huffing before rolling back to his original position.

As he rolled back, however, he felt his cock twitch suddenly. Bringing his attention to the body part, he rolled back again, pinning his crotch to the mattress. The pressure from his body pinning his cock down is unexpectedly good. Chani rolled several times again, and this time it was undeniably amazing.

He let out a small moan as he rutted the mattress. His cock was definitely hard now, straining to come out of his boxers. He paused for a while to pull his shorts down, leaving him covered with his dark blue boxer briefs. After throwing his shorts on the floor, he resumed pounding the mattress. Grasping both of the ends of the bed sheet, he continued pushing his crotch up and down, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

The head of his cock was peeking a little bit from the waistband of his boxers, precum oozing out of the slit. Chani paused to smear it all over the sensitive head, twitching whenever his finger makes contact with the head.

“Fuck.”

 

From outside Chani’s room, Rowoon paused in surprise on what he saw.

He was used to seeing Chani as a quiet and soft-spoken kid, with some mischief sometimes (whenever Dawon was around fooling with everyone), but this scene in front of him was the least Rowoon could ever imagine.

The younger was getting red in the ears, poking his slit and smearing the precum all over his reddening head as well. Rowoon gulped silently when he saw Chani’s butt sticking out. He had slapped the younger’s butt several times, but this was the first time he saw it differently.

Suddenly, Rowoon felt hot, and his pants became increasingly fitted. He looked down, seeing his crotch coming to life. He found himself stroking his cock through the jeans, biting down the moans coming out of his mouth.

 

In the room, Chani was totally oblivious Rowoon could see him getting on the mattress. He rutted the mattress; slowly gaining force as the bed slightly shook. He thrust on the mattress, once, twice, thrice, and after a particularly hard push, he came inside his underwear, white, hot cum seeping through the fabric and onto the bedsheets.

Chani panted, exhausted after his climax. He sighed, feeling the sticky sensation on his crotch.

He was about to change his clothes into something cleaner when he felt a hand caressing his butt.

He looked up, and he saw Rowoon standing there with a clouded expression in his face, his hand still gently squeezing his butt cheek.

“R-rowoon hyung…” he gulped nervously.

“I saw everything, Kang Chani,” Rowoon replied, his expression still clouded. Chani thought of the possible effects of this, including Rowoon telling the manager about what he saw and…

_What if he took a video of this?_

 

Chani asked, “Did you film me?”

He waited for the older to answer, only to receive a shake of Rowoon’s head. “No,” he started, “but you can help me keep my mouth shut.”

Chani gulped once more.

Rowoon squeezed his butt cheeks once more, his hands becoming heavier as he caressed them nonchalantly.

“H-hyung, what do you mean?”

“Let me fuck you.”

 

Chani’s mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO (this is where the action begins!)

**PART TWO**

 

“Let me fuck you.”

 

Chani’s mind went blank.

His ears might have been fooling him, he didn’t hear what he thought he heard, right?

Chani looked back at Rowoon.

“What do you mean?”

Rowoon’s lips curved into a smile. It was an oddly sinister one, and that was the first time Chani saw that kind of smile on Rowoon.

Rowoon leaned forward, towards the younger’s ears, and whispered, “You’re so hot, Kang Chanhee. Do you know that?”

Before moving, the older leaned closer, and licked his earlobes, the tip of his tongue swirling around before biting it gently. Chani winced, not in pain, but in odd pleasure.

He had to restrain his lips from moaning when Rowoon did the action again. He licked his right ear, biting it, and then licking the spot under his ear.

“H-hyung…” Chani could barely breathe.

Rowoon paid him no mind, slowly pushing him to the bed. He started kissing his neck, licking and sucking that spot on the crook of his neck. The younger’s hands flew on the older’s head, gingerly playing with the brown locks of the other.

“M-more, hyung, please,” he squeaked, when Seokwoo bit his jaw gently, tracing the outline of his jaw line with the tip of his tongue. The older obliged, pulling the collar of Chani’s shirt a little lower, exposing more of the other’s white neck. He inhaled sharply, before attacking the body part.

Chani shivered when Rowoon licked his neck, bit on his collarbones, and even sucked a mean hickey just a little lower on the collarbones. His grunts became full-on moans, filling the room.

Rowoon stood back a little to admire his handiwork. Chani, with his hair disheveled with sweat, his lips plump and red, his mouth slightly open, and his exposed neck made him hard again. He wasted no time and attacked Chani’s lips, aggressively kissing the other, feeling the soft lips on his.

Chani was surprised to feel Rowoon’s lips on his, grabbing the other’s hair and kissing him back. He felt the other pushing his tongue in his mouth, so he parted his lips a little, allowing the wet, squelchy organ inside his mouth.

Moans ensued when the older sucked his tongue gently. He instinctively clamped his legs to the other’s waist.

Rowoon paused, taking Chani’s shirt off and tossing it to the side. Chani’s hands went to the hem of the older’s shirt, tugging it.

He got the hint, and Rowoon took his shirt off in a snap, throwing it aside too. Chani’s hands pawed on his chest, lightly grazing it with his fingernails.

Chani bit his lips, before pushing Rowoon to the bed on his back. He was now on top of the older, and he started by grinding his butt onto the other’s still clothed crotch.

Rowoon’s hands were about to touch him, but Chani pinned his wrists on top of his head. “No touching,” he throatily said. Rowoon was forced to admire the show his dongsaeng was putting on for him.

Chani placed his hand on Rowoon’s chest, grinding slowly, his ass rolling on Rowoon’s clothed crotch. He moaned, his hand on Rowoon’s chest now roaming around it.

He leaned close to him, peppering his hyung’s bare chest with kisses. He lingered on the other’s nipples, taking his sweet time sucking and licking the brownish nubs, making them stand erect and hard.

Guttural moans escaped from Rowoon’s lips, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He flipped Chani back, on the bed.

He then quickly stripped off his clothes, only to be stopped by Chani.

“Hyung, don’t take your clothes off all the way. Lower them up to your knees,” he murmured.

“Why?”

“It’s my… fetish, being fucked by someone without being really naked,” he said, looking away from Rowoon.

“Sure, I’ll do that. All for my baby Chani,” he smirked, before enclosing one of the other’s nubs inside his mouth, suckling a little before pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees.

Chani blushed when he felt Rowoon’s long fingers circling his entrance. Spitting on his opening, the older gingerly pushed his forefinger inside the other.

The younger gripped the sheets, thrashing a little. “Ahh, hyunggg!”

“Just relax, my love,” the older assured him, before fully pushing the finger inside him. The heat enveloping Rowoon’s finger was making him dizzy with excitement, so he pushed it inside and out.

Three fingers inside his hole later, Chani was a moaning, thrashing, drooling mess under Rowoon. Scissoring inside the other, to fully prepare him, Rowoon finally pulled his fingers out.

“Are you ready, Chani?”

Chani nodded, his hands flying to the other’s arms for support. Rowoon chuckled before positioning the head of his cock by the entrance of the other’s prepped hole. Chani took a sharp breath, feeling his hyung’s cock near his entrance.

Rowoon slowly pushed his long and hard cock inside the other, the tightness quickly wrapping up his manhood. Chani gripped hard on his hyung’s arms, his ass wiggling to adjust to the length invading his space.

“Ro-rowoon hyung… aaaaah…”

His words dissolved into incoherent babbles and moans. Rowoon was definitely packed down there, and he could feel it now. Pain shot through his body, groaning in discomfort.

Moments later, he felt his body had adjusted already on his bandmate’s cock, so he tapped Rowoon’s thighs, asking him to move.

The older obliged, slowly moving inside him. The pace was steady and slow at first, but gaining momentum soon after. Moments later, Rowoon was thrusting inside Chani fast, his hips bucking at the sensation.

One particular thrust from Rowoon hit Chani’s sweet spot, and Chani swore he saw stars in his vision. He let out a high pitched mewl, his hand gripping the pillow beside him.

“More, there, hyung!” he hoarsely asked the older to hit that spot again.

Rowoon angled a little, putting Chani’s left leg on his shoulder, and slammed right through him. He hit that bump again, causing Chani to drool from the corner of his mouth.

Rowoon mercilessly abused the younger’s prostate, and the younger came without being touched the second time, his seeds staining his stomach and groin. A splash reached to his chin.

The taller felt that sinfully familiar sensation pooling at the pit of his stomach, signaling his climax soon.

“Chani, I’m cumming!”

“Cum inside me, hyung, please,” the other pleaded.

He nodded, wiping the sweat on his forehead with his arm, and thrust powerfully inside the other.

Several thrusts after, Rowoon spilled his load inside the other’s cavern. He bucked his hips several times, riding his orgasm. He pulled out of Chani, and collapsed beside the younger.

Chani could feel the warm liquid oozing out of his ass, and smiled.

“What’s funny?” the older inquired.

He shrugged, and he kissed the older in the mouth one time, before snuggling closer to the other’s heaving chest.

“We’re doing this again, Chani.”

He heard Rowoon say that. It’s not a question, but a statement, and a firm one at that.

He nodded, burying his face on his chest.

“Of course, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It took me some time to properly word everything, without sounding too rushed, and hope you all enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back!
> 
> I just came back from the dungeons and I wrote this fic. It's nothing much, but I hope you like it!
> 
> About Infernum, I was supposed to write the last two chapters this week but shit happened at work and I am knee-deep in work again. Will try to slip those two within the month, please wait a little longer!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Love you!
> 
> You can contact me via Curiouscat @minhyungshyung.


End file.
